<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однажды он останется by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737529">Однажды он останется</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020'>WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-cest, germophrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Замотанный в шарф Поттер стоял в пятне света, смотрел на Снейпа, а на его голову, плечи и ресницы падали крупные хлопья снега.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однажды он останется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С любовью и ностальгией сообществу <a href="https://bottomsnape.diary.ru">bottom!Snape</a> посвящается.</p><p>Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Снейпа никого нет.</p><p>Это просто смешно: у двуполого человека нет ни мужчины, ни женщины; никого, с кем можно было бы провести не жизнь, нет — хотя бы ночь. До войны были. Немного, но были. Проститутки-женщины — их, терпеливых и понимающих, находила ему мадам Полет. С этими девочками Снейп не чувствовал себя ущербным.</p><p>И были мужчины. Мальсибер и Розье — те, кто, узнав о его особенности, однажды позвали его в одну из спален и раздели. Они по очереди брали его как женщину, заставляли раздвигать ноги, поворачиваться на живот, становиться на колени и открывать рот. Только в первый раз Снейп чувствовал себя паршиво от того, что это ему нравилось. А потом привык.</p><p>Не хуже шлюх мадам Полет, он подтягивал ноги к груди, раздвигал пальцами складки и чувствовал, как, задевая клитор, внутри хлюпает член Розье, а собственный от каждого толчка твердеет, увеличивается, и сердце с легкими как будто увеличиваются тоже. Он все равно остается мужчиной, он так чувствует. Северус Снейп — мужчина. Он занимается сексом и членом тоже. Но иногда — ладно, не иногда, а чаще всего — хочется, чтобы его трахали как женщину. Как Мальсибер тогда: он размашисто и ничуть не бережно толкал свой член, так глубоко, что становилось больно.</p><p>— Ах ты шлюшка, Снейп. Какая горячая девка, знал бы раньше, встречались бы чаще, — как-то раз прошептал занявший место Мальсибера Розье, и стоящий на коленях Снейп зажмурился. Нет, все-таки паршиво. Он для них не мужчина. Неведомая тварь со странным устройством между ног, забавная ошибка природы, с которой можно развлечься.</p><p>После Снейп стер им память.</p><p>А через две недели отвел Розье в ту же спальню, заставил раздеться и сам сел на него. И снова глубокие толчки, и, если наклониться вперед, член Розье задевает клитор. И вот уже Снейп стонет от оргазма. Он сжимается внутри, стенки плотно охватывают член, Снейп кончает и членом тоже, струя спермы выплескивается Розье на живот, а тот завороженно смотрит.</p><p>— Да ты дважды кончаешь! — изумляется он, наблюдая, как Снейп одной рукой додрачивает член, а другой трет клитор, задыхается и едва ли понимает, что происходит. А потом, забыв про осторожность, просовывает в вагину пальцы и ловит последние вспышки оргазма. — Я вижу, быть бабой тебе нравится больше, — замечает Розье и этим снова все портит.</p><p>— Я мужчина! Такой же, как ты, — рычит Снейп, прижимая Розье к кровати, и держит, пока у того от Обливиэйта не мутнеет взгляд.</p><p>А потом началась война,  двойная жизнь, и стало не до партнеров. Секса еще хотелось, но посторонних в кровати — нет. Слишком сложно, неудобно и отнимает много времени. Ходить к проституткам Снейп перестал. Сначала отговаривался тем, что некогда и опасно, а потом сделал усилие и признался себе, что Мальсибер с Розье тогда были правы — он баба.</p><p>Трахаться хотелось, но не членом. Хотелось принять член в себя, чувствовать его движение, трогать клитор, просовывать внутрь пальцы. Собственно, он так и делал: пальцы в вагину, пальцы на клитор, немного похоже на секс, а оргазм получается настоящий, приносящий расслабление и сон. Разве надо что-то еще? Правда, как-то раз он все-таки посетил маггловский секс-шоп, но не смог пересилить себя и купить черный или розовый дилдо. Стоял у витрины, держал в руках коробку и, не слушая милую девушку, представлял, как раздвигает ноги и заталкивает в себя этот кусок пластмассы (или из чего их делают), а снаружи остаются черные или розовые пластмассовые яйца, рядом с его собственными. Он вернул коробку и быстро вышел. И после этого решился.</p><p>Лежа в кровати он дрочил член, чувствовал, как между ног становится мокро, открывается вход, а клитор набухает и хочет прикосновений. Аккуратно и медленно он опустил член вниз и протолкнул головку между половых губ. И охнул от неожиданности. Ствол дотрагивался до клитора, головку сжимали стенки вагины, ощущения были везде, мужское и женское в нем одновременно чувствовало проникновение. Кружилась голова и не хватало воздуха. Снейп ввел член глубже. Он не знал, что именно дарит такие ощущения, тонул в них, терся спиной о простыни и все шире разводил ноги, чтобы потом тихо вскрикнуть и резко свести их вместе. Он не успел вытащить член и чувствовал, как кончает в себя, как сперма сразу вытекает из открытого входа на простыни, мягкий мокрый член выскальзывает наружу, и остается только вытереть дрожащей рукой пот со лба, лежать и приходить в себя.</p><p>Больше Снейп не страдал от отсутствия партнеров. </p><p>Потом все испортилось еще больше. Появился Поттер. Он рос, его становилось слишком много. Поттер в школе, Поттер на метле, Поттер в лесу Дин. Поттер, который так часто околачивался у его комнат, попадался на глаза где только можно, хамил, лез на рожон и не давал спокойно жить, словно поставил себе цель мелькать перед Снейпом как можно чаще.</p><p>Сначала Снейп оправдывал свое бессилие Круцио: слишком часто Лорд стал наказывать им своих соратников. Потом усталостью, раздражением и даже возрастом, пока наконец не признался себе, что тридцать восемь лет — это не возраст. Иногда, приползая с собраний Лорда, или бесед с Кэрроу, или после очередной гриффиндорской затеи вроде кражи меча, он задирал ночную рубашку и вяло водил рукой по члену, но тот оставался мягким.  Заталкивать в себя пальцы Снейпу стало неприятно, а дилдо он так и не купил и понимал, что время таких покупок однозначно в прошлом.</p><p>А после о его предательстве узнал Лорд. Снейп тогда ничего не успел: ни отдать воспоминания Поттеру, как хотел, ни потянуть время, чтобы дать студентам уйти из Хогвартса. Его вызвали Меткой, швырнули к ногам Лорда и сдернули мантию.</p><p>— Двуликий Северус, — холодно прошелестел Лорд, обходя его, голого, кругом. Не помогли ни окклюменция, которой он закрыл разум, ни руки, которыми прикрыл пах. Ментальную защиту взломали, руки развели в стороны. — Принадлежать нужно только одной стороне. Политика и постель — те вещи, где нужно сделать выбор, а ты не смог. Я разочарован, Северус.</p><p>Погасла жалкая, крохотная надежда, что сейчас Лорд сжалится и его убьют быстро и, может быть, безболезненно.</p><p>— Не надо, — шептал Снейп, понимая, что до его смерти остался только один пункт — пытки. Очень долгий и страшный пункт.</p><p>Снейп не ошибся, было очень больно.</p><p>Когда он понял, что остался жив, то был удивлен и раздосадован. Глупому Поттеру мало было спасти магическую Британию, он какого-то черта поперся спасать Снейпа и, к сожалению, успел. В каком виде он нашел его в одной из комнат Малфой-мэнора, лучше было не думать.</p><p>Снейп дотронулся до губ. Лорд учел пожелания ближнего круга. Зашить Снейпу грязный болтливый рот была идея Макнейра. Об изуродованных губах Снейп почти не жалел, вряд ли ему придется с кем-то разговаривать, не говоря о чем-то другом. Можно было вырвать язык, ничего бы не поменялось. Рабастан был менее изобретателен: на память о его желании у Снейпа остались рубцы на груди, животе и ногах. Как же это животное использовало его, Снейпа, Сектумсемпру, что вместо тонких шрамов оставил на нем это?.. Пожелание Руквуда разбить ему коленные чашечки и вовсе было полной ерундой. Два десятка раз повторенное заклинание и стакан Костероста — и вот он уже медленно хромает по палате. Целители говорят, что через год трость станет не нужна. Удивила Снейпа только Белла, страшное, кровожадное существо. Его заставили раздвинуть ноги, и он забился в цепях, выворачивая от боли суставы.</p><p>Снейп осторожно сунул руку под больничную рубашку. Член, мошонка, яйца на месте, надо же, какая щедрость. А вот дальше, в промежности, Снейп нащупал грубый толстый шов. В панике двинул пальцем дальше, дотронулся до ануса, вернулся к шву и, когда понял, постарался принять потерю достойно. Он теперь только мужчина. Увечный, искалеченный, наверняка сексуально бессильный, но мужчина. Можно гордиться. Легко отделался. После такого шрамы от укуса Нагини Снейп даже не посчитал.</p><p>Его выписали, и началась жизнь в Тупике прядильщиков. Очень активная, надо сказать, жизнь. К нему приходили все кому не лень. Ставили чайник, раздвигали шторы, развлекали разговорами. Минерва с печеньем, Флитвик с новостями, Шеклболт с деловыми предложениями, Грейнджер с уборкой дома, Уизли неизвестно зачем, возможно, чтобы позлорадствовать над калекой. Снейпу было все равно. После их ухода он выливал чай и снова задергивал шторы.</p><p>Не все равно ему было только с Поттером. Он тоже приходил, приносил печенье, много болтал, иногда заваривал чай, иногда вытирал пыль с каминной полки. Чтобы не хромать перед ним, Снейп садился в кресло. Было больно, сидеть теперь всегда было больно, но он терпел. Смотрел в сторону, поджимал губы, не отвечал на вопросы и с каждым днем все сильнее желал, чтобы Поттер больше не появлялся. Потому что этот болтливый, красивый, шумный Поттер… располагал к себе. Настолько, что Снейп каждый раз открывал ему дверь, хоть и знал, что пожалеет об этом потом, когда тот соберется уходить.</p><p>Что в Поттере было действительно хорошо — он никогда не пытался раздвинуть шторы. Днем ли, вечером, он не заставлял Снейпа стыдиться нестиранных занавесок и грязных окон. Может, ему нравились сумерки, а может, он боялся, что придется отбиваться от стаи докси. Было очень удобно, после того как за Поттером закрывалась дверь, вставать у окна  и через щель смотреть, как тот уходит. Сначала Снейп провожал его взглядом до калитки, потом до сломанной скамьи, до остановки, до угла магазина, светофора, и со временем заметил, что смотрит на улицу даже тогда, когда Поттер скрывается из виду.</p><p>Первые месяцы Снейп засыпал быстро, помогало сонное зелье и общая слабость. А потом тело начало выздоравливать, Снейп крутился на узкой кровати и не понимал, чего же ему хочется и что с этим желанием делать. Он пытался дрочить и даже кончал, но это казалось не тем, что нужно. Пока, наконец, не понял — хотелось другого секса, того самого, которого у него больше никогда не будет. Чтобы член был внутри, чтобы двигался и задевал нервы, чтобы кто-то его брал. Желание оказалось сильным, его не получилось обмануть рукой и девочкой мадам Полет, которую та по старой памяти, а может, из жалости, привела на один вечер. Кое-как помогали зелья, но они успокаивали тело, а не душу.</p><p>Наступила осень. Первым выдохся Шеклболт, потом Минерва с Филиусом. Потом Грейнджер. Остался только Поттер, но и его визиты становились однообразнее. Сначала он бросил вытирать пыль, затем начал забывать заваривать чай. Обычно он приходил и сразу садился в кресло у камина, рядом со Снейпом. Это всегда заканчивалось одинаково — час неловкого молчания и коротких взглядов, и Поттер прощался, а Снейп хромал к шторам. Однажды он, вместо того чтобы смотреть в спину, назло себе сначала стер пыль каминной полки и пошевелил шторы тростью — надо же, докси все еще не завелись, — и только потом выглянул. Поттер едва дошел до калитки, словно все то время, что Снейп искал докси, стоял и смотрел на его окна. Мысль была до того приятной, что Снейпу иногда стало сниться, как Поттер стоит в пятне света, прячет нос в шарфе, смотрит вверх, а на его плечи и вихры падают крупные снежные хлопья. В таких снах казалось, что Поттер однажды придет навсегда. А потом он вспоминал, что окно у него темное, а на улице сырая ноябрьская мгла и никакого снега.</p><p>Пришла зима, теплая, дождливая. Поттер все еще приходил, промокший, садился у камина, и каждый раз казалось, что он придвигает кресло ближе. Это нервировало, и поэтому Снейп каждый раз делал огонь в камине все ярче и сидел все прямее. Однажды Поттер подвинул кресло почти вплотную, Снейп в отместку погасил огонь в камине полностью и, чувствуя себя дураком, рассматривал профиль Поттера на фоне тлеющих углей. Тот шумно дышал, цеплялся за волосы, ерзал и вел себя как болван.</p><p>— Я думаю, тебе пора, Поттер.</p><p>— Нет, — замотал тот упрямой башкой, — я еще не сказал. Я же пришел по делу. Это важно. Давно собираюсь, волнуюсь только.</p><p>Поттер нес чушь, путался в словах, наконец замолчал, и Снейп дал себе еще минуту, прежде чем все-таки выставить его за дверь. И вздрогнул от того, что Поттер  сполз с кресла и теперь, стоя на коленях перед Снейпом, беспорядочно шарил, стараясь найти и схватить руки и одновременно тычась в колени.</p><p>Снейп замер. А Поттер стискивал ладони, возился у ног и, кажется, целовал их. Снейп плохо чувствовал через ткань брюк, но отчего-то же она промокла, ведь не может быть, чтобы от слез? А потом Поттер поцеловал его. Он осторожно потрогал губами шрамы, что были у него сейчас вместо губ, пролез языком глубже. Снейп вдруг вспомнил картину, где заснеженный Поттер в шарфе топтался под его окнами, откинулся на спинку кресла и разрешил целовать себя.</p><p>Надо бы узнать, может, он из жалости? Или решил таким образом расшевелить его? Может, поспорил с Уизли? Зачем ему это? И потом, может быть, он хочет подставить свою задницу, он же не думает, не понимает, что Снейпу нужно другое.</p><p>«Какая разница, – думал Снейп, чувствуя, как теплые ладони гладят его по щекам, — сейчас он увидит остальное и убежит сам».</p><p>Поттер не убежал, когда нащупал шрамы на шее, не дрогнул, когда увидел следы от Сектумсемпры. Когда они разделись, Снейпу стало страшно неловко и просто страшно. Сейчас Поттер начнет спрашивать, удивленно моргать и в итоге сбежит. Но он не сделал этого. Погладил член, мошонку и приник губами к рубцу. Снейпа едва не подбросило на постели. Его там не только никто не целовал, но, кажется, и не трогал никогда. Только необходимое, только секс. А было приятно. </p><p>Снейп развел ноги еще шире и чуть не застонал от бессилия. Хотелось, чтобы Поттер вошел, взял, чтобы снова можно было чувствовать, как стенки сжимают член. Но невозможно, безнадежно. А Поттер так не думал.</p><p>— Я сейчас попробую, войду. Я еще не бывал с мужчиной, представляешь. Мой первый раз. Если будет больно, просто убей меня и все.</p><p>Такой секс у Снейпа тоже был в первый раз. Другой партнер, совсем другие ощущения. Неопытный осторожный Поттер, у которого трясутся руки и, кажется, подгибаются колени. Это было хорошо. Почти так же, как бывало раньше, но только сейчас Снейп был уверен, что не будет накладывать Обливиэйт. Он не удивился, когда все-таки кончил — и снова без рук, как раньше. Он скорее удивился, что Поттер кончил тоже, а потом оказалось, что там, в кресле, не показалось — он снова вытирал слезы.</p><p>«Ну и нюнчик этот Поттер», — успел подумать Снейп, прежде чем притянул его к себе, и тот осторожно лег, накрывая собой шрамы и целуя в раненые губы.</p><p>— Я теперь буду приходить чаще. У тебя пыль на полках, и вечно не заварен чай.  И вообще…</p><p>— И давно с тобой это, Поттер? Почему ты не сбежал сейчас? — Снейп спросил совсем о другом, но тот понял.</p><p>— Я ведь уже все видел, там, в Малфой-мэноре. Ну… не все, но почти. Столько думал о тебе, что успел привыкнуть. Заочно.</p><p>Они еще долго лежали и слушали шуршание дождя по подоконнику, а потом пришло время уходить. Было забавно наблюдать, как Поттер заматывается шарфом, потом разматывает его, чтобы поцеловать Снейпа, и снова прячется в нем до самых ушей.</p><p>По привычке Снейп подошел к зашторенному окну, постоял, подумал, решительно зажег свет и раздвинул шторы. Шел снег. Поттер стоял в пятне света, смотрел на Снейпа, а на его голову, плечи и ресницы падали крупные белые хлопья. И казалось, что однажды он придет навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>